Water quality monitoring in a body of water, including a lagoon, for example, may include fixed monitoring stations to monitor various water quality parameters such as tidal status, water temperature, salinity, and oxygen contents. These fixed monitoring stations may be designated at various perimeter sites along the body of water and may include sensors that provide continuous monitoring, collecting continuous data at each site.
Though these fixed monitoring stations provide and collect critical water quality information, they generally are limited to collecting data only in accessible areas based primarily on the number of fixed sites. It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide a dynamic water monitoring system having the ability to collect water quality information data in virtually any location, including hard to access and hazardous areas.